Face down
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Kurt had a boyfriend, and they have a secret. The thing is everyone knows it, They see whats going down. Songfic latter on Puck/Kurt slash. Each chapter has two parts of the song in it, and the song goes in order. Pucks Pov, Kurts in latter chapter swears
1. I see whats going down

_**Okay so this is a song fic about Kurt and his abuser boyfriend, Sam. I just love the idea of brother Finn and Best friend Puck to the rescue. The Song is Face Down by The red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I will be continuing no matter how many bad reviews I get.**_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _  
_One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Kurt walked into glee; a looked of horror spread across his features. I followed his gaze to Sam. I never liked Sam, and that's not because I have total hots for Kurt, but that could be mistaken as a reason. No I don't like him because Kurt acts different around him.

When Kurt saw me staring at him he changed his look.

"What are you looking at, _Puck,_" He spit my name out at me. I flinched.

He walked over to Sam; smiling at him.

"Hey," Sam smiled back.

Kurt sat next to him, and Sam placed his hand on Kurt's leg.

Then I noticed what was suppose to be a seductive gesture was accusal hurting Kurt.

Sam was digging his nails into Kurt, Kurt was flinching.

I see whats going down.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

"I love you, Kurt, you know that, right?" Sam Said to Kurt before Glee started.

"Yeah," Kurt answered. I saw Sam's jaw clenched, Kurt did too. "I mean I love you, too,"

"Good," He said as he ran his hand down Kurt's cheek. Cover up smudged leaving evidence of a big, purple bruise.

"Oh god, Kurt, where did you get that?" Sam said, stroking his cheek.

"Like you have to ask," I sneered at him.

"What's that suppose to mean, Puckerman?" He shot back at me.

"You have anger problems, you probably gave him that among other bruises!" I said.

"Want to say that to me face?" He said.

"Oh Fine," I said getting up so we where only inches apart.

"You gave Kurt all of those bruises, I see you Hurt him."

Just then Mr. Schu walked in followed by Finn and Rachel.

Rachel was going on about a solo.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, eying Sam.

"Nothing, Puck Just said something offending,"Kurt answered before I could then sent me a look.

"Yeah I commented on how Fairy he is, and how he should have wings," I came up with something on the spot, so that Kurt wouldn't hate me.

Finn shot me a look before saying, "We need to talk," Mr. Schu let us go because he wants people to talk out there issues.

"You see whats going down don't you?" Finn asked, "Kurt always tells me I'm seeing things but I know I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah, Finn I see whats going down."

**Okay now this is just something I'm going to say to get my anger out. If my story sucks so bad then why do you review? I have this story it's my best glee story but I have all these bad reviews. I know it's my best glee story because of all the alerts and Favorites and Good comments on it. I'm not the best at grammar but I do spell check and grammar check it so. So if this story Sucks please keep it to yourself, it just puts me down when I get a bad comment. Also I swear in my stories but I don't think swear words are needed in the bad reviews, If you have a grammar comment but it in a nice way. Constructive criticism that's what I want not wow this Sucks just stop, well thanks for reading my Authors note.**


	2. A pebble in the water

**Okay sorry so sorry (Crap I'm quoting my sixth grade health teacher) But i am that sorry for taking out my anger in my story. I hope I didn't make any of you feel like you had to review. But all those reviews made me smile, I was super happy. Thanks.**  
_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

It was after glee, and I was flaming pissed. how could Kurt defend him? Why would Kurt defend him?

"Yo, Puckerman," Came Sam's voice.

"Wow you know my name; finally school has helped you learn something," I shot at him.

I noticed that Kurt wasn't with him.

He Glared then Pulled me into a near by classroom.

"I know you have the Hots for Kurt, and you have some weird Fantasy that he will be yours, but he's mine so stay away." He had this thing in his voice.

"Now why would I do that? I know you think you can end this without a scratch, but in the end I will win. I always do," He looked the same he did before.

"Tell me do you need to hit, Kurt just to feel like a man? are you that pathetic?" I asked.

I knew he was going to hit me, I just expected him to be right handed. Man he sure had a killer Left hook.

"Just stay away," He hissed.

Oh there was no way I was staying away!

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

The news that Sam hit me spread threw out glee like a wild fire.

Though the reason he hit me was never the same.

From Rachel I heard that I commented on his fieriness again. Mercedes that I looked at him wrong. Quinn I had dissed Kurt. Tina that I hit him first. Mike, Matt, and Artie's where the same, That I Pushed him and called him a fag. Santana and Brittany didn't care why they just thought it was hot. Finn was the only one who was spot on, I played my hand and called him on Hitting Kurt.

Mr. Schu walked in followed by a strange but Hot looking girl. She had Jet black, shinny hair and Ice cold, blue eyes. A lot like Kurt's only they didn't fit her. She was Jumping and happier then Rachel when she got the Defying gravity solo. Kurt so should have won.

"Guys this is Naomi Hummel," Mr. Schu said.

Kurt stood up, "Wow you really did come," He breathed.

"Well why wouldn't I come? I told you I would and I basicly have no life so I had the free time," She smiled.

"Nae is here because she wants to play instruments for glee," Kurt informed us.

"Why don't she sing?" I asked.

"Oh dear god no, You see Hummel's voices are like crackly and horrible but the Knaa Knar how do you say it?" Nae asked Kurt.

"Knarks," He said.

"Yes the Knark's which is Kurt's mom's side have angle voices, Hummel's just play instruments and since Kurt is both he sings and plays the piano. Tho i tried to teach him how to play the guitar but he has so short and chubby fingers," Kurt looked over at her at that last remark. His mouth gaped. He hit her in the arm, a playful hit.

"Awe! Never Hit a girl!" She said, Hitting him back. He flinched, "Ha two for flinching." Then she hit him twice.

"That's it!" Kurt said, then he chased her around the room.

"Guys," Mr. schu stopped them, "Naomi show us what you got."

She took out a guitar, played a few strings before she started playing a whole song.

"Oh Just so you know I play the guitar, drums, piano, and Violin." And wow she could play all those.

**Okay so sorry that Naomi part really doesn't follow the song but she is a big Part in here so she needed to come in sooner rather than later. Thanks to by the way for making me feel happy, I just needed to take out my anger, I couldn't sleep the night before it was just something I needed to get out. Anyway how do you like Naomi? I think she Rocks she everything I want to be, cool, funny, has some mad skills with instruments, and happy all the time. and in my mind shes really pretty.**

**Also I wanted to know I have two really big stories I wanted to write. One story is a year in Puck and Kurt's eyes as they are dating, things get messy and Hard for them. And two is Kurt Develops a lump in the down stair (I have this weird thing I can't say that word I don't know why, not very mature huh?) First his dad thinks is STD s but it turns out much bigger then that. Would any of you read any stories like that?**  
_  
_


	3. my lecture

**So took a little long to write this. Sorry, it's just School started again. For those of you who read little videos I'm sorry I'm still writing it. I just don't know if my Beta reader is still around and if they are going to help me, So it may be a little while for that to update.**

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture_

"Okay so today I want you to come up with a duet, Sam and Kurt will be first," Mr. Schu said as the whole Naomi thing settled down.

"Okay umm Sam could we do umm Maybe First kiss by 3oh3! i think you would know that song," Kurt said.

"No i think we should do, 'two is better than one by boys like girls'," Sam said back.

"I don't know that song," Kurt started, but was cut off by the glare Sam gave him. I was really starting to want to kill Sam.

"Yes you do," He said. Kurt just looked at him. I could tell he was scared.

"Um S-sam I-i d-don't," Kurt stuttered out the sentence. Sam's jaw tightened as did his fist. My fist also tightened. If he thought he was going to hurt Kurt, he had something else coming.

"But I will t-try to sing i-it," He said.

Sam smiled, "That's my boy," He said. I stood up.

I couldn't take it any longer, "Sam!" I yelled.

Both Kurt's and Sam's head shot up. "What?" He asked.

"If Kurt doesn't know the song then stop being an ass about it," I said.

Mr. Schu looked at me wide eyed, "Puck!" He said sternly.

"That's it," Sam said jumping up, "I'm done with your shit."

It walked up until he was in my face.

"Guys," Mr. Schu began but never finished. His fist connected to my face. A sting started up in my cheek.

"Hey!" Mr. Schu yelled, but i didn't care. I tackled him.

"Sam!" Kurt yelled, "Puck get off of him."

"Better listen to Kurt," Sam said with a smile. I hit him in his nose just to knock that smile off his face.

Fist flew, Kurt screamed, and Mr. Schu yelled.

"Finn help me get Puck off of Sam," Mr. Schu ordered.

"Um no," Finn said back.

Mr. Schu was taken aback. "What?" He asked.

"I personally think Sam deserves this," Finn said as if it was nothing. I really like Finn.

"Mike? Matt? anyone?" Mr schus asked.

"If Finn thinks he deserves this then he does," Quinn said, "Finn wouldn't Hurt a fly so if Finns okay with this then we wont get in his way."

I just continued to hit him, that is until his fist connected with stomach. I fell, coughing, blood dripped out of my mouth. "That was a coward move," I said when I was able to talk again. He just smirked.

"Sam," Kurt said running to him. Anger flashed threw me.

"Puck!" Mr. Schu said.

"He threw the first punch," I said.

"We all saw it," Rachel said; It was times like this that I was thankful for her being here.

Mr. Schu sighed, "Okay I wont suspend you two; Sam you need to control your anger, and Puck don't egg him on."

Sam was ready to protest, but Kurt nudged him, "Just let it be," He said.

Glee ended then because Mr. Schu needed time to think.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

I was walking to my locker when a small, soft hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Naomi. I gave her a questioning look.

"We have a glee club meeting; everyone is there excepted Kurt and Sam," She said. I gave her a nod.

I then followed her to the glee room.

"Now that Puck is here I call this meeting," Rachel said and I rolled my eyes.

"We are all here because we all see what is happening between Kurt and Sam," Quinn said.

Everyone nodded, i then noticed that even Mr. Schu was here.

"It makes me sick," Naomi said. I looked at all the friends Kurt had, It made me smile.

"He needs to see that theres a guy out there who can treat him right," Santana said, which shocked me, this seems almost rehearsed.

"So that is why we vote, Puck," Rachel said.

"What?" I asked.

"We want you to show Kurt that someone can treat him right. I mean we all know you like him," Rachel said. I was shocked.

"Okay," I said finally after thinking about it.

**Okay that was my chapter please review.**


	4. Finally had enough

**I probably should have finished this story before the new season of glee started. Before I met Chord Overstreet and fell in Love with his blonde hair. He is so Cute and doesn't seem like a boyfriends beater to me, but Oh well! The story must go on!**

_Face down in the dirt _

_She says this doesn't hurt_

_She says I finally had enough._

I was walking out of school. My math book under my arm. I told people That I didn't go to math, but the truth is I'm in advanced math. I still remember the first time I walked into the advanced class. It was honors Geometry in 9th grade.

Some Kids looked scared shit less to see me in there; this one kid looked at his friends and said, "He's in this class? I thought he was stupid!"

No one dares says I'm in Honors, though, because I'd beat them.

Anyways, I didn't hear the soft moans of pain until I was half way to my truck. I looked around to see that Kurt was on the ground by his car.

"Kurt!" I yelled, running over to him.

He had a very noticeable bruise on his left cheek. His wrist was bruisen. He was on the ground, spitting mouth fulls of dirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Do I look okay to you?" He asked. Wow I had to give him points, even when he was all beat up; he was still A bitch.

I set my math book down, and with both my hand I set him up against his car.

"Thank you," He said. I was stunned. I don't think I have ever heard him sat thank you before.

"It was Sam wasn't it?" I asked.

He sighed, "Do you even have to ask?"

My jaw clenched, "Honors Calculus?" He asked noticing my math book, "Are you that smart or did you steal it from a nerd?"

I smiled, "There are just somethings you don't know about me. Say, why don't you get to know me better over a hot cup of coffee?"

"Noah Puckerman, asking me out on a date. I think the drugs have gotten to you," He smiled sweetly at me, Another thing I have never seen him do.

"I don't do the drugs," I said then lowering my voice, "I sell them."

He laughed. I liked his laugh.

"What about Sam?" He asked.

"What about him? He cheats, steals, and beats you up. He ain't got to know nothing," I said.

"Ain't got to know nothing? That doesn't make sense, Noah," He said.

"I never said I was good at English," I said.

"Lets go," he said.

"Oh but your in no condition to drive," I said. I got up and pulled him to my truck.

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_she said I finally had enough._

The coffee shop was full, but all people we didn't know. He smiled at me. I knew I needed to get serious.

"Kurt, about Sam," I said.

His face turned hard, "Screw Sam!" He said. I was taken aback by this. When had Kurt become so, independent from Sam?

"What?" I asked.

We sat in a booth near the back. We ordered two coffees and I waited for Kurt's answer.

He took his sweet time telling me, "lets put this in words that you will understand, Sam is a bastard child, I believe you would use those words. He never really loved me. Wait I don't think you know what love means," he flashed me a toothy smile.

"Hey," I said while pretend hitting his hand. We burst into hysterics.

He sighed, "He was using me as a beating bag. I want out, but he wont let me." That was sad.

"That breaks me heart," I said, trying to sound all gentlemen like.

"You have a heart?" He shot back. I knew he was joking.

"Wow Mr. Bitchy," I said. He smiled. That's when I knew I was going to find a way to help Kurt. And if Sam just so happened to get beat up, well that's not my fault. Or is it? After all:

I see whats going down.

**Review please. This story may be my best story written, And I come up with most details on the spot! I hope that this chapter sounds like it fits. It was a long period between writing these Chapters and I have become a better writer. I think it's still good though.**

**-At222.**


	5. its coming round again

**Well I really like this story. But I feel in Love with Chord Overstreet! Aw man this is going to be hard to write. Not really I mean sure Chord doesn't look like a abuser, but I guess I can see it in my mind.**

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_it's coming round again._

"So um, Kurt, I don't mean to push but what did Sam do to you?" I asked him. We had decided to leave the coffee shop after the waiter sent use a look for taking up a table, well after our coffee cups where empty.

We where in my truck now. I would have thought that he would freak out over my truck.

"You should really let me take a look at your truck," He said; he was avoiding the subject.

"Sure maybe after you tell me," I said.

He sighed, "He wanted to take me on a real life date. I said something about his mom that must have offended him."

"You said something about his Mom?" I asked shocked.

"Only that she has nice cooking skills. Then he freaked and said that I only thought women where good for cooking. He hit me in the face and grabbed my wrist. He saw you coming, kicked me in my balls and ran," He looked at me.

Wow I was getting really mad at sam. Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

I mouthed 'put it on speaker.' And he did.

"Where the hell are you?" Sam's voice boomed threw my truck.

"Um at home?" Kurt really shouldn't ask if hes trying to lie.

"Liar I went to your home! Now tell me where you are Right not or I swear I will track you down!" He screamed.

"You know what Fuck face!" I yelled at Kurt's phone. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh hell your with Puckerman! You cheatin' on me, baby?" Sam didn't sound hurt. He was someone who could make a question sound like a threat.

"Maybe he is!" I answered for him. Kurt looked at me in terror.

"I wasn't asking you! Now, Kurt, are you or are you not?" He asked.

"No! Of course not, Sam." What? Was Kurt really saying this? What happened to 'I finally had enough?'

"Love ya' too," Kurt answered and then hung up.

"What was that?" I yelled, "What happened to I wanna break up?"

"Puck I can't, you don't know what he will do. What he's capable of." He sounded lost.

"Oh, Kurt," I said, "Please tell me one day you will get out of this."

He smiled, "One day," He swore even doing that cross my heart thing we all did in elementary school.

"And when that day comes I want a kiss," I said.

"Who says we have to wait till' then?" He asked. We had pulled into my drive way. He leaned in and planted a kiss right on my lips. It was soft and sweet. How could Sam hurt something like Kurt?

"Well now your cheating," I said when he pulled away.

"Yeah well one day I can kiss you and it wont be Cheatin', So that's like a preview," He smiled.

"Got any other previews?" I asked.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end_

_as your lies crumble down a new life she had found._

The night ended for me and Kurt with a lot of making out. I took him home and said I would pick him up in the morning. I did just that and even carried his books to his first class.

"I'm going to be in big trouble with, Sam." He said.

I just stared at him, "Why?"

"I ditched on him and his mom," He said and I remembered.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry, babe." The babe flung out of my mouth. My eyes widened and I blushed.

His eyes widened for a second before he broke out in a huge smile, "Well, Noah, I like the way you call me babe," He said then danced into his class.

He had math first hour.

I still had twenty minutes to do what ever I wanted.

Or so I thought, but the second Kurt was gone I got a text. Me being paranoid I looked around to see if I was being watched, but I saw nothing.

_Glee Sam meeting. Come now and don't bring a long your babe._

Oh shit it was from Santanna. Now I was sure she was watching.

I rushed to the choir room.

The rest of the club was there.

"Santanna tells us that you and, Kurt took it pretty far," Rachel said the second I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"You called him Babe, honey that only happens when your serious for them," Santanna said.

"Wow your stalking me now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"How is it going?" Naomi asked.

"Kurt's still to scared to leave Sam," I answered. Her face dropped, "But theirs hope, he said one day he will leave him."

I hated seeing chicks sad.

Well chicks and Kurt.

"Yeah everyone says that," Santanna stated.

My lips tugged into a smile as I thought of a plan, "Maybe we can make it happen!"

**Oh like boom boom pow! Suspenseful moment here, whats going to happen? I don't even know! I like to know what the people want So Review!**


	6. She says thos doesnt hurt

**All great pieces of work have to come to an end... Good thing this isn't the end! I still have like two chapters planned so hang in there. Like I said in latter chapters it would be Kurt's pov. So the one after this will for sure be his pov as for the last one I don't know.**

_Do you feel like a man When you push her around _

_do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_well ill tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end_

_as your lies crumble down a new life she had found_

My plan was set to take place tomorrow. Until then I hoped Kurt could avoid Sam. Could it really be that hard?

I walked into football game and Chick-coach-what-ever-her-name-is-new-coach-chick was all smiles.

"Hey whats going on?" I asked.

"We got the Kicker from last year back!" Coach all but screamed.

"You mean Micheal? That's not something to be happy about he got 0 last year..." I said.

"No! After that his name Kurt? The one who got ALL the points," She looked like the happiest person in the world.

"What where is he?" I asked.

"Getting pads with Sam," She said.

Well shit! I thought this was going to be easy! At that moment that country song If I die young or what ever played threw my head.

I was about to go find him when him and Sam walked in. Sam had a hold on Kurt. Sam!

"Oh did you find some that fit?" Coach said.

"Yeah," Kurt said. I caught his eye. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Puckerman!" Coach yelled. It startled me so I jumped.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to take Hummel and warm him up," She said.

"But Coach," Sam began. She held her hand up.

"You're QB1 we need you on the field," She should have just said 'Puckermans less important then you,' It would have hurt less.

I took him out to the field where the other team was practicing.

When I was sure no one could hear us I looked at him, "What the hell?"

He winced, "I'm s-sorry," His voice quivered.

"Well? What are you doing here? I thought the plan was STAY AWAY FROM SAM!" My voice got louder.

"He caught up with me after school and dragged me here," Kurt was trying to hold back tears.

"Shh I know you didn't go to him," I said pulling Kurt's head down to my chest. I stroked his hair and he let out a sob.

"What are we going to do?" He said threw a muffled voice.

"I want you to come to my house tonight, I know he doesn't know where I live and I can protect you there." I said, "Then tomorrow I want you to lead him to the auditorium during glee."

"Why?" Kurt sobbed out.

"The glee club has a surprise for him."

_Face down in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt_

_She says I finally had enough!_

The football game went Perfect. We won 23 to 22 Double over time! It was an intense game and the team was going out for pizza.

"I think we won this game because of our great Kicker!" Coach yelled as we sat down.

"Oh no," Kurt said shacking his head.

"No I agree!" Brett, A dude who used to help me throw Kurt in the dumpster, said, "Kurt We want to say we will Never throw you in the dumpster again and we are sorry that we ever did!"

"Well thanks I guess," Kurt smiled.

"If you stay in glee club maybe it will become cool," Kyle said. Why where these people being nice? They never where before.

Then I noticed Sam glaring at them.

I slammed my fist into the table and got up, "How many of you are being payed or threatened by Sam to say this?" I yelled.

"Puck," Finn said.

"No God damn it How many!" That shocked even me. I have never said my lords name in vain, Okay so I have but not that bad.

Soon almost the whole table was raising there hands.

Kurt shot up with tears in his eyes.

"Damn you Sam!" He yelled.

"Kurt I can explain," Sam tried.

"No I don' t want people want people to have to be payed to like me! You should have known that! Go, Go I don't know! Go screw yourself or something!" And with that he left. I have never heard Kurt talk like that.

I feel bad for saying this but I laughed.

After the dinner I came home to see that Kurt was there. He was with my mom and my sister. They where talking about some girly TV show.

"ma did you let Kurt in?" I asked and she nodded, "Ma what did I say about letting strays in?" I asked. I know it sounded mean but my mom found people off the streets and let them in. That's how she ended up having me and then after he left and came back, she let hi in again. Then after we where born me and Abigail, ma let in another Dude and he stolen almost all our money.

"Oh shut your mouth, Noah, You know Kurt," She said while Fake pushing me.

"Yeah well Kurt's my friend," I said.

"Sure he is," Abbie spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Kurt told us you liked him, well Kurt told us everything with Sam," My mom answered.

I glared at Kurt, "Sorry it slipped out," He said with a shrug.

"You don't have to keep being gay a secret from us, Noah," My mom started.

"Bi ma, I'm bi" I corrected her.

"Yeah, Yeah I still love you the same, Noah, no matter what you know that right?" I nodded.

She gave me a kiss and let me and Kurt be alone.

I wasn't so mad at Kurt, but I wasn't happy with him either.

**Okay so This was my chapter, for those of you who don't like country If I die young is by the band perry. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I'm sick and have a killer head ache but thought I should update. Thanks for all the Alerts and Faves. This story is almost over though. A shame huh? For all of you the football score game thing I used was from a football game i went to. It was Amazing!**


	7. The song was made for us

**Okay so I didn't die, or get wiped off earth. I'm Back! I'm not as good with Kurt's pov as I am with Puck's. Oh well the best I can do. So It's one in the morning and I thought 'hey maybe I should be nice and update.' So here it is. **

My night stay at Puck's house was... amazing. I never thought I would say that but it was. After what happened with his mom we went to his room to 'sleep.' Really we made out a lot.

In the morning Puck drove me to school and we parted. Now I sit here in science dreading lunch. I had lunch next with Sam and I was suppose to bring him to what ever puck has planned.

The bell rang to quickly. I gathered my stuff and walked to my locker. Sam was there with a rose in his hand. I sighed.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I said and nodded at the rose.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," He said handing me the flower.

"It's okay," But really it wasn't. He had to pay people to like me. _Wow, Sam, thanks I sure feel special. _But I kept that to myself.

"So what's for lunch?" He asked me.

"Well the glee club wanted us to see something," I said.

His eyes flashed anger. That happened every time I mentioned glee. Why he hated glee club so much I do not know. Why he's still in the club? Easy It's 'cause of me.

"Okay," He said after a while. I knew that he was only agreeing because we where in the middle of the hall and he didn't want a scene. Images was everything to him.

We walked hand in hand. To passers this was romantic, but to me it was painful. His nails dug into my palm.

I opened the door.

"Finally he's here!" Rachel yelled.

The lights dimmed and I was pulled away from Sam onto the stage. I looked around and music started playing.

"_hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_still I'll never understand why you stay around_

_I see whats going down."_

Puck started a singing a song that I didn't know.

"_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you"_

Niamey's voice boomed around me. I never knew she could sing. She took a went wash cloth and rubbed off my concealer.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around_

_do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end_

_as your lies crumble down a new life she has found"_

Both voices mixed into one. I was crying and they where singing To Sam now. The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help thinking it.

Rent the stage from Mr. schu- 25 dollars.

Buy all the lights being used right now- 100 dollars.

The look on Sam's face- priceless.

It made me giggle.

"_Facedown in the dirt she said_

_this doesn't hurt she said_

_I finally had enough!"_

The ended the song. It was wonderful.

"Kurt!" Sam raged.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You did this?" He was pissed, But I knew he couldn't hurt me anymore. No Puck would protect me.

"Nope, but I must say that I think that song was made for us," Oops I just made him more mad. Me and my bitchiness.

Sam looked about ready to kill me. That is until Mr. Schu walked in with the police.

"Mr. Evans we have enough evidence to arrest you," They hand cuffed him and walked out.

**Okay so I was mad that they said Sam was going to be Kurt's boyfriend and then they just Don't. But then again half the spoilers aren't true. I must say I do Love Blaine. Though my friend says he sounds like a therapist and I think he's a little creepy. I shouldn't be talking. Okay so Sam I love you and Blaine I love you too. It's so messed up. So bye for now.**


End file.
